


For What's Found

by UsernameAshurii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru Don't Grow Up Together, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameAshurii/pseuds/UsernameAshurii
Summary: The eminent actor, Oikawa Toru, due to a contract gets involved with the popular boyband's drummer who's known to be a man-eater.  He never knew such an encounter resulted to appreciate for what's found.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Constant Beat

"Hey Oikawa, stop using my guitar with those pervy fingers of yours!" 

"You're such a liar, you don't even know how to hold a guitar! You only know how to..." 

"Oikawa, as much I hate to admit but I'd like to stand on stage with you someday." 

I gripped on the guitar's neck as the host's voice boomed through the main hall's speakers. Due to the tension of the air, it made my hands stutter in the worst possible timing. 

The bright floorboards have some kind of possession that made my feet tied in its place. 

All I can ever hear right now is a deafening silence. The loud pulses of my heart were banging my eardrums. Some sort of peer-pressure sensation infected my nervous system. Some of my senses were feeling numb as the hunger to play was devouring my sanity.

I kept my eyes shut for a brief moment. Attempting to think of rational thoughts to refine my focus. Then I just remembered the personal pitch-dark cave which was constructed in my mind for more than I could call to mind. The cold solitude subjecting the numerous reasons to run off again.

All I ever did was run. I kept on running into different things and people in the most distressing period of my life.

The blinding lights were lit up and for a second, I felt them sting through my skin. Though, it wasn't the same tension when my skin brushed against him for the first occasion. 

As the curtains were beaming a hint of light as the two ends' distance grow farther apart. It's as though the first argument I had that gave me permanent bruises that in exchange gave me the eyes to once again see the light that was within me all along.

The host stepped aside after introducing us once more. That's when my world began to decelerate. The sentiment that was giving me an impermanent mind-block whilst the first beat of the drums started coming through. Even though this beat was supposed to give a lively impact.

This is the performance that will untie me of these barb wires. 

The instrumental interval is coming to an end. 

It's now or damn regretting it for the rest of my life.

I strummed the last chord on the guitar and threw my head back as according to the script. Bullets of sweat were rushing down my forehead. My whole body feels wet due to my character’s exaggeration.

“Nice cut! That is our sweet wrap for today folks!” Director Park announced through his megaphone which was the signal for my assistant to approach me. 

Some of the crew staff came to my aid instead of that stupid doofus which is missing in action once again. 

"Great performance, Tooru-san," Aio remarked as she handed me a towel. Since everyone knows that I want to maintain my personal space. 

"You're in top shape today as well, Oikawa-san." Another staff babbled and handed me a bottle of water. 

"Thank you for the sweet comments, these are my morale boosters." A smile automatically appears on my face. 

"Are you sure you don't have any exclusive relationships at the moment, Tooru-san?" She questioned while displaying a puzzled countenance. 

"Sorry. I don't think commitments fit in my resume at the moment." I reached for my nape and shot them with an apologetic look. 

"Eh? I think you'll be an amazing boyfriend though." The woman sighs with her hands on her waist. 

"You think so, huh?" Accidentally, a mischievous tone executed that line. 

Her companion comforts her through patting her back and a hint of a letdown was visible enough from this small distance. "I'm sure the right guy is just around the corner, Aio-san." I gave a heartily giggle having a slight doubt that would be enough to cheer her up.

"Oika-san." At last, the voice from my personal assistant finally came to ears. This bastard knows that I hate being bombarded with people who quizzes my personal life.

I maintained my friendly-approach as eyes are watching my every move. They might not be near me but they're there. 

"Yohoo, Tobio-chan there you are!" 

"Sorry, earlier I had a personal matter at home to discuss." He moderately nods.

I'll give you a real beating after leaving this hole. "Eh? That's it? Then it's no problem." I gleamed with a smile and slicked back my hair signaling him one of our codes. 

"Thank you, boss. Shall we leave now?" He offered his hand and I passed him the bottle of water I barely drank in. "You have a meeting in an hour, you must get ready." He added.

"Aww, Tooru-kun is leaving already." Weirdly, they said in unison with the same bothersome tone. 

"We still have another shooting on Monday, see you soon!" Cheerful is somewhat my middle name as the common character I possess in different roles.

They awed as we exited the shooting area. 

Well, those two are just no different from the bunch I've encountered during the past two years of showbiz. 

Too bad, I'm not the type of boyfriend they wrongly depicted of me. 

I was tugging on the comforter when he was close in reaching my g-spot with his whole. There were noises that I wanted to let go but as if I'll let this giant get his way with me. We barely even started but I felt the sense of numbness in both of my knees.

"You can moan as much as you want, Oikawa." The sleazebag teased me with a poker face while holding my waist as he was entering me at a steady pace. 

"Shut up and just fuck me like you always do." I hissed at my built-up frustration while I tried to grind against him. 

A flat demeanor was inculcated in his aura. Drips of stress were racing down his baroque stature. The burning desire in his dark olive eyes stimulates my libido that his slow pace is getting on my fucking nerves. I shifted my weight and balanced myself with my two elbows to let him penetrate me in the way I want. Expeditious and all in. 

After a few thrusts, he roughly pins my shoulders on the bed that I bet we broke a spring or two. He leaned his torso that his expensive cologne was all I can inhale. He smashed his sinful lips onto mine without any hint of gentleness. His lascivious and warm tongue intruded my mouth, battling against mine. I miserably failed and he left no spot untouched and owned by him. The caution of difficulty in breathing made me worry. Though his roughness was drowning me with a lecherous sensation. 

His manhood was pulsating and bulging even more. A few deep thrusts were enough to make me grip on his vigorous back. 

"Calm down you, thirsty animal." A whisper to my ear when he left my lips then bit my earlobe. 

Without a doubt, he knows how to drive me crazy as he started the main act. 

Multiple pounds are what I received like he was the animal he was referring to. His own was continuously growing while shoving it up my ass hole. He scooped my legs to have more depth in his movement. Scelching sounds echoed in my ears as our heated bodies collided each second. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck when I was a few thrusts away in reaching my climax. 

"Ngh, U-Ushi, I-I'm near slow d-down." I pressed my nails on his baroque bareback as I was holding myself from cumming. 

"Say you love me, Oikawa and I'll slow down." He nibbled on my ear as he lifted me from the bed and rested my feet on his shoulders. 

I was at the brink of my climax as his warm liquid was gushing in between my thighs. He buried his face on the small spot of my neck while I threw back my head in satiation. 

"N-Number?" I exhaled as I ran a hand through my hair. 

"Mmm." He groaned and his lips twitched against my skin.

"I r-remember, now get off with your sweat." Due to having five rounds with him, I can barely push him off with my strength. 

"Five more minutes, baby." He squeezed our bodies together. 

I flinched as I realized he was still in me. The tacky aftermath of letting him go with his way with me. If every guy was clean, I'd find a new substitute to satiate my lustful hunger. 

"Get off you wild bear." With all my might, I stood up even though my knees were weak as a twig but I managed to escape from his touch. 

I got out of bed and searched for my cigar in my nightstand. I lit one up as I held my lighter. I turned to my phone as it was continuously ringing earlier. 

Proceeding to the balcony of Wakatoshi's condominium, with a robe on. The moon was shining bright tonight. Like any ordinary night in the city, cars and fade building lights never failed to make me feel calm. Mostly, everyone would feel dire of this sight. Just as I was about to check my phone, there were a ton of calls from Tobio, he called me on the spot.

"Things didn't work out for you with your Tangerine?" I teased as I pressed to answer. 

"You have an appointment with a real band tomorrow." He dodged my question. 

I puffed from my cigar, "You know I don't like bands, don't test me like this." 

"Your manager called earlier right? He did because he wanted to inform you about your meeting with More than Outlaws at lunch tomorrow." 

"Why do we need to acquire an actual band? The ones I performed with are already fine." I leaned against the cold railing. 

"Don't you use twitter or something? That band is already making twice a fortune since their debut last year." He said with an obvious tone. 

"So what?" 

He went silent for a moment, "Your lunch meeting will be at 11 am tomorrow. Onigiri Miya's Restaurant. I'll be waiting at Mr. Wakatosh-"

My ears were thumping at frustration, "I'll be driving myself home by midnight. Give the keys to the receptionist." I spat. 

"Okay. Understood, any other orders?"

"None, bye thanks for ruining the night." 

"You're welcome, goodnight Oika-san." 

I ended the call and puffed another of my cigarette. 

Damn it, they know how much I hate band business. This is an actual breach of contract to my conditions though I can't back down on the offer. We're barely done with the season. 

I looked over the band's name in one of my social media platforms and saw that the name of their vocalist and drummer's name on the bio. Probably the leader or whatever they call it nowadays since it was the first user mentioned. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime, 25." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How was the Prologue? The first paragraph was a flashback! I'll be working on this and my BokuAka AU! Though updates may be slow due to school I'll make sure to update at least twice a week! Thank you!


	2. Sharp Rhythm

There were multiple texts from my assistant as I woke up by a quarter to ten o'clock. Actually, he barged through my doors just as I was about to take a shower. Bullets of sweats were racing down his forehead. His suit was in a bit in a disarrayed condition but he managed to calm down as he saw me with my robe on heading to the bathroom. 

"O-Oika-san, y-you were-" He exhaled in between breaths. 

"I couldn't reply to the twenty messages you sent me. I'm going to prepare now so wait downstairs." I commanded while untying my blue silk robe. 

A deep sigh was his only reply before closing back the door. The fabric of my robe slipped off my skin. One turn of the shower knob, warm droplets enveloped my body. Hickeys from that monster were still haunting me. Though they weren’t as red and visible like last night. I couldn’t believe I’ve let him leave traces of our session. He really never listens to some of the conditions of our arrangement. Why was he the only one available that night? He had to see that out of all people.

I knew I shouldn’t give them a yes.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Not only my body’s a total mess but the entirety of my soul and body.

I don’t get it why people fall for looks every single time. Well, I shouldn’t ask my own mistake.

“Pretty shit.”

There was moderated traffic on the way to the restaurant. Tobio was in the driver’s seat already looking distressed. Every now and then he’d shift on his seat.

“Tobio, we’re already 15 minutes late. Don’t add it up in being caught up in a car accident.”Faint humor was combined with a tone of stern.

I heard him firmly grip on the steering wheel while barely clenching his teeth to keep in his personal rants about my obnoxious behavior. I'd leave if I was in his shoes but if the benefits were able to own a fully-furnished two-story building, get paid above the minimum wage as a personal attendant in the country, and also free rides and food whenever I buy or go abroad for work. All he has to do is bear my toxic and annoying attitude. 

He still prefers to play volleyball at his age that's why he said being my personal assistant would be easier for him to file a short leave. 

"Please prepare your valuables, I'll be dropping you off the valet so you can catch up with your meeting." Authority was evident in his voice while his eyes were glued on the windshield. 

"Yeah sure." My answer was bland. 

The label of the diner was platinum engraved with gold glints on the logo. The architect played with different shades of black to create this mature feel of the eatery's facade. Though, I was welcomed with a cozy yet sophisticated aura as I got a glimpse of the interior from here. Seems to be a full-house even if it's just a quarter to twelve noon. 

After all the gazing, I didn't notice that Tobio already opened the backseat door. "Did you overdo it again, Oika-san?" He asked without an implication of a proper reaction. 

I stepped out of my midnight BMW Alpina B7 with a hand in my space blue square-cut pants that complimented my thin-knitted khaki sweater on top of my white undershirt and a pair of leather shoes. "Just hurry and park the car." It came out like a whisper but enough for him to hear and gave a nod. 

Last one quick-look before I proceeded inside the restaurant. There were a few guards in black standing beside the entrance. The receptionist welcomed me with a warm smile and the attendant beside her led the way to the private room. As I pass by some tables, I can eye some teens glancing at my back. I could even hear the whispers of some. 

Pssst! Isn't he Oikawa-kun?" 

"He's more flawless and a stand-out in personal."

"I heard he won three consecutive film awards last year." 

"I bet he's pretty promising for someone at his age."

"Probably mature and ideal."

Immature and getting involved with me is not a good idea.

An advice from me since everyone I’ve ever been with walked out the door. Some stayed for real but it’s as few as the number of fingers I have. Most of them are from my high school group and they treated me like the shit I am but also showed some affection in a balance. Though, everyone treated me like I was human with a few flaws. Not long after, we arrived infront of the exclusive room that was booked by my manager.

The attendant held out his hand to slide the door open but he was slightly taken aback as it got opened by a greater force. There stood a man with his hair slicked up and had platinum highlights all over. Those amber eyes were brimming with enthusiasm and potency. For all I knew he was the Fukurodani’s power captain for two consecutive years. Unfortunately, our teams didn’t play in the same court.

“Oikawa! You’re late!” The owl blunts and places a hand on the back of his neck.

“Kotaro-chan, I’m got to finally meet you after all these years.” I just smiled back to avoid any awkward silence. 

"Too bad we didn't settle things at the court, aye?" He brushed off with a smile.

"I guess I couldn't stand a chance against, Ushiwaka." A faint sigh escaped my lips. Of course, this is just a statement for conversation purposes. 

"Woah, that's what you call a morale booster." 

As if I'll let that beast hear that, he'd be bugging and fucking me non-stop. His intense aura at work is no different when he's at the bed. 

"Hey Boks! You're stealing all the spotlight!" Someone spouted from the table behind him. 

"We're just catching up on each other, Terush!" The owl reasoned as he looked behind. 

"I thought you were excusing yourself to take a wee?" Blonde head with the undercut grunted. 

"Ugh, I'll be right back!" Bokuto exited the room holding in whatever tolerance he had left. 

With that, I got a better view of the people I'll be working with. Though, this private room was screaming the Japanese culture and even has a bamboo plant at their corners. The walls were painted with golden yellow. The brown balusters looked like new varnished as if I can see my own reflection. 

I heard they started from secondary education and they still look young despite them being in their early twenties. I can only recall the one who teased Bokuto earlier. In all, there were two unfamiliar faces that met my eyes. 

"Oikawa-san, come take the seat in front of Iwaizumi-senpai!" Yuuji barely stood up from his seat and gestured his hand in front of the person sitting beside him. 

"Ohh, thank you, is it Terushima-kun?" I pulled out the seat and rested.

"I remembered we play through a few rounds during your senior year, you beat us straight on." He expressed after he took a sip of water.

"Well, I am a bit of competition when it comes to the things I want to excel in." 

"No joke, you got through all of our blocks without us even noticing you were going to hit it." A grin was plastered on his face. 

"Well, if you're going to hit, hit it 'til it breaks." I shrugged my shoulders and gave a boastful grin.

"No wonder I wasn't able to play with you before, you can't even beat the king." The other golden blonde teased as he raised his glass of soda to drink.

"What did you say you fucker? You got beaten by a shrimp." 

"Same goes for you anyway, fucker." 

I glimpse over the table and I saw their appetizers were half-empty already. I bet Bokuto's bowl is already empty that he had to deal with it in the comfort room. Though, they could have started the main course without me. I don't plan on staying longer than they plan. I have a dentist's appointment in three hours and I plan to rest and slack off after that. It would be insulting to leave without dining in with them. This would take a while than I expected. 

The person in front of me caught my attention though. A bowl of chicken soup was not set on his part of the table. Nor his water had any decrease in amount. He looks healthy enough in his looks. It doesn't look like he'll eat ahead of us or even consume a heavy breakfast. 

"I bet on Oikawa-san on winning this round." Terushima blurts beside him with a mischievous grin. 

"H-Huh? Round?" 

"Oh? I thought you two were holding a staring contest." He hummed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Iwaizumi, are you going to eat your soup or not? I'm up for seconds." The other blonde undercut guy spouted and he looked bad-tempered while holding his glass filled with droplets. 

"I will now, dumbass." A cold baritone sent shivers to my spine as he spoke.

So he didn't eat his share but for what reason?

"Iwaizumi-kun said he'd wait for you before touching anything that's placed in front of him." Yuuji softly claimed. 

I saw the accused person's bland reaction to Yuuji's tease. 

His intense stature didn't crumble. There wasn't even a single flinch. If he doesn't get affected, why would I feel flattered and feel like I'm being chased by wild cats? He's a complete stranger showing respect and kindness to a superior. My reaction may be the glasses of wine I drank last night. It never fails to make me sensitive in the littlest gestures. That is definitely the reason.

It must be or else.

In a matter of minutes, Bokuto returned to the room. Not long after, we started our main course. The reason became clear on why many of my subordinates kept on recommending this restaurant. The onigiri may look a bit cheap but the quality of the rice is from the highest form. Flavor and spices of their ramen were at a balance. I wonder if they accept take-outs or home deliveries. 

"By the way, is this your first show involvement as a band?" I tried to change the topic so we could go all to our separate ways. 

"Oh, yeah. Good thing, we're not that much going to be exchange dialogues." Bokuto said in relief. 

"What? This is your opportunity to expose yourselves to all the ladies out there." Terushima nudged his arm. 

"I'm in a relationship, arse." He snickered. "Keiji is more than enough of a reason to get out of bed in the morning." He added that softened his expression as he mentioned his name. 

Damn, well that means I'm not the only dick lover here.

"Who am I supposed to say that to? Even that bee head is pinning for someone." A hiss left his mouth.

"Uhm, to your single self?" The person in front of him, which I learned that his name was Atsumu, said without warning. 

"You're discomforting our guest, Miya." Iwaizumi got in-between them, 

"We're also guests here, so it's fine." He shot an eyebrow and took a bite on his nth onigiri. 

"You're robbing your brother's business." 

"What the fuck, Teru? The company's paying for this anyway so why not eat all you can." 

"REALLY? I thought we were paying that's why I only got one bowl of ramen." The owl's eyes shimmered at the news.

"Yer didn't ask. That's why. Why would yer think Terushima would have THAT amount of money when we're all broke."

"Don't include us in your burden."

Their blabbers continued while I was grasping of my last nerve. I'm absolutely not ready to acquire this boatload of noise at work. I wouldn't be able to keep my sanity over them fighting at every single thing. They proved that I wasn't prepared in working with a real band. This is a disaster waiting to happen. Better to be ending this nonsense before it becomes any more serious- 

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tumbleweed of silence in the atmosphere. They were back at consuming whatever they had left without even making eye contact with anyone. What did I miss while being lost in thought for a while? 

The person in front of me cleared his throat.

"Well, shall we begin the formality?" He dared to look at me with an intense stare with both hands enclasped covering his lips. 

Exactly who are these people? 


	3. Burst of Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's confusion leads to his shortcomings that led to the burst of harmony between both parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,  
> I've been terribly inactive with updates but I'll fix my schedule this month to give weekly updates. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you for your understanding. :) 
> 
> \- The Writer

What kind of aura are they releasing right now? In one second, all their childish smiles turned into a group of tycoons' semblance. It's either they were focusing on their food while the other one was lost in deep thought.

The idea of Bokuto being silent and serious never crossed my mind—no. Neither I could imagine it happening before my eyes.

"Oikawa-san." Iwaizumi called while his grim look is on display.

"M-Mm? Yes?" I stammered. Damn it. This unlikely attitude caught me in a daze.

"Is there a problem?" Concern passed by his dauntless face.

I breathe in to regain my composure followed by sitting with a straight back. His expression remained unfazed as I returned my gaze to him.

"My bad, I wandered off while we were in our conversation." I served a heartily smile as I sipped on some water. "So where were we?"

"How's the meal? The meeting was called the last minute that's why I booked here instead." He explained with a monotone. "Though, it may provide a casual menu the flavor was quite exceptional, right?" The napkin was played in between his calloused fingers.

Before I speak, I noticed a drip of the ramen's stew on the edge of his mouth. Hanging around as annoying rubbish stuck on a polished statuette in central park. A comment from me halted as a moist tongue ran over the leftover in a gentle motion.

"The seasoning was high-toned Japanese and got to admit it almost reached my mom's cooking." I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to discard my attention from what I focused on.

I'm not normally like this. I don't pounce on any guy on the street. Especially those guys who gets easily attached after one night stands. Though, there is one variable of mine that becomes the reason for that longing. It may look like a blessing but it’s actually a curse I could not cast away.

“Money.” Bokuto pointed at the loose change infront of Atsumu as he swallowed what he chewed.

“That’s for the tip, pea-brain.” Atsumu muttered.

“500 yen is your contribution? You’re unscrupulous.” His comeback was thrown with a snug look. “Yes, I said it then next is execrable.” He whispered though everyone probably heard it.

“Quit using me as your medium to use every negative word in your dictionary.” Blondie emphasized each word.

“Not all of them are negative, pea-brain.”

“You just got backfired, Queen Bee.” Yuji decided to be the announcer.

Damn, I have no time for their childish show. I need to break it to them at this moment or this would go on and on.

I cleared my throat, “Fiends...”

They silenced for a while and undercut sighed. “Now, I’m embarrassed.”

“You always say the obvious.”

“And you think we don’t?” Bokuto cuts in with a glee expression.

“I already have a contract signed,” I said with a firm tone enough to hook their attention. “With the previous band, I work with even though they’re just stage actors...”

“Even though they’re just stage actors, what?”

“You don’t have to worry about playing an actual guitar, Oik-“ Bokuto tried to unzip a delicate topic.

“No, that’s not my real concern Bokuto-san.”

“Can we at least settle with your concern before we make the decision? I mean, we could accept if you have any conditional statements.”

“I wouldn’t bring this up if my mind wasn’t already set.”

“Is there any reason why you’re mind is already certain on your decision? I mean, we were behaving like uncivilized persons earlier but there’s more than what meets the eye.”

“I just think there is no reason to renew the set of casts when we’re filming half-way ‘til the ending of the show.”

“The Director wanted it more to be realistic that’s why he hosted this meeting.”

“Then I’ll just suggest him to also search for a new Naruse-" I might've offended him more than enough on that remark.

I tried to get a glimpse of his facial or compositional reaction but his professional attitude was commendable. 

I cleared my throat and continued, “I have other clients and commercial meetings to attend just before the show ends.”

The new lingering kind of silence was discomforting more than what I've encountered earlier. Well, I don't blame them if I have suddenly been cut-off a par excellent deal. Expectations must've built up while the meeting is on-going. That is why I must just end here with a swift. I decided to give of the final blow to halt this nonsense.

“I’m not as functional as I am if I’m not working with professionals.”

Truly the silence was overwhelming that I barely heard a soft gasp from one of them. I was

“Does that make you professional?”

“I never said I was one. That’s the only way I swing.”

He stood up from his seat and his anodyne face with a proudly lifted chin was enough to transmit inferiority down my spine. “This was unexpected but thank you for the meal, we’ll be leaving first since we don’t have any more business to settle here.”

The boys followed one by one with Bokuto behind. I didn’t follow on their reactions because of how distracted I was with his exit.

I reached for the goblet but then Bokuto paused for a moment beside me and gave a blue smile. “We all deserve chances, don’t we?” Was all he left before closing the door of the private room.

I’ve declined more proposals before but why does this leave a mark? Maybe just because of their hopes that I crushed for the advertisement of their group?

When did I ever give a fuck?

My phone was bombarded with text messages and calls from the big boss or the producer of the Asian telanova I’m starring in. I answered some of his questions but none of my responses seemed to be enough for him.

“Everything was settled! Why did you decline them?” He spouts without a hint of humor in his tone.

“This is sabotage on the contract I signed. You agreed on my conditional statements before I wrote my signature of approval on this tv project.” The same reason I kept telling him on repeat.

Then he fires some more complaints and until I excused myself for a hot bath. The shooting on Monday was canceled due to my “incompetency” to accept playing with a real band.

I knew I should’ve just accepted the cooking show project. Though I am on a regular diet now. It’s better than being scolded for something I didn’t agree on doing in the first place.

“Tobio,” I said aloud from my thoughts.

He was there by the corner, hiding a disgusted face behind that poker face. “Yes, sir?”

“Where’s my lawyer?”

“He’s in Norway with the pigeons, from the last time I called him which was last week.” His monotone was on point.

“Damn, why is everything a piece of shit.” I threw back my head while my arms were on the sides of the bathtub.

“If you weren’t-“

“If I weren’t what?” I spat at him.

“If only you have an average standard, maybe it would be less crappy.” Tobio rationalized as he kept a straight face.

“I reached where I am today because of those standards, you can’t be satisfied by the sub-standards that the world has to offer or you’ll be déclassée before you even realize it.” I finished off with a sigh.

“Don’t you mean you’ll be gâté ( _stained)_?” He immediately hid his grin.

“Huh, your french is still far back. Better stop while you’re still at it.” I took a sip from my Chardonnay.

“Seems quiet now.” He said appealing to some other matter. “Unlike yesterday like you were receiving fan calls from one person.” He added as I placed down my goblet.

“I know, I was the fortunate one. Don’t make me cut you off too.” The heat of my throat made most of my tensed nerve cells lose.

“I’d humbly accept the offer of your ex- I mean Mr. T-“ His threat gone through a long-distance of my patience.

“Get the fuck out.” As I jeer, he finally obeyed.

Peace of mind, finally. All there is my warm jacuzzi, a bottle of Chardonnay, and some fresh fruits from the market.The calming suds that loosened my tensed back and mind but that was I thought.

Nothing is as worse as the inclement weather at the moment. Trying to patiently wait for someone to accommodate me first by opening the damn door of this almost rundown studio. My damn loafers are drenched of the sudden downpour. The High One is finally punishing for my greedy acts as a spoiled bitch.

“Tobio, are you fucking with me right now?” I hissed at my phone as I spoke through the intercom for the nth time. “I have been spamming the intercom for more than the times you went on national games,” I added.

“Oh, the ones you didn’t experience?”

“Ahahaha, you know what you’re not experiencing? Total pleasure and power.” I counterattacked but the other line just went silent.

I always felt such pleasure. May it be on the court to my four-poster victorian bed. I’ve always had access to what I yearn for. All I have to do is do a simple little thing for them then they’d wag their tail whenever I wanted.

“You’re still not experiencing real pleasure, Oika-san.”

This despicable guy!

“I can fuck whoever I want, Tobio! May it be the president’s son or a multimillionaire tycoon without even shedding a sweat! I can conquer anything, even the whole world if I want to because I am a preeminent actor and businessman. I can dump whoever I want and whenever I want without making anyone force themselves to me! Got it!” I pant as I let out my last rant as my heart was breaking out of my ribcage.

My heart dropped beneath the drenched street pavement as a firm baritone sneaked through my ears.

“Oikawa.”


End file.
